


TRICKSTAR Balls Operations: The Basketball Cloning Software That Makes You Money!!

by dimasilaw



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Absolutely fucking ridiculous, Crack, Gen, I’m not actually starting a pyramid scheme anyway, Pyramid scheme, This isn’t illegal right?, Trickstar - Freeform, bullshit, chainmail, please read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimasilaw/pseuds/dimasilaw
Summary: Mao begins a pyramid scheme. This is the full text of his promotional offer. Use your imagination.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	TRICKSTAR Balls Operations: The Basketball Cloning Software That Makes You Money!!

The Basketball Cloning Software That Makes You Money!  
T R I C K S T A R 

NO APPLICATION  
NO INVENTORY  
NO MEETING  
NO PRODUCTION REQUIREMENT

N O B R A I N E R

Just Cash!  
Lots & Lots of Cash!!!

Dear Friend and Fellow Cloning Entrepreneur:

My name is Mao Isara and I am a member of TRICKSTAR Balls Operations.

Do you know 6 people who would each give you ¥2,165? If you do and you have a desire to own and operate your own home-based business, please continue reading...

You are holding information in your hands on a home-based business concept of the next century! This is a networking breakthrough of enormous potentials! And it is here now and ready to help you earn the kind of income you deserve!

TRICKSTAR combines 3 of the most powerful income opportunities of our time...basketballs, mail order and idol marketing. Together, they offer you a home-based business you can work full or part-time. TRICKSTAR is an easy to use yet sophisticated basketball program to help the average person get in on the fabulous profits being made in the pop idol age.

Most of us know the future is in balls. An estimated 150,000 new people are playing ball-based sports like tennis and basketball each month! MEGA-PROFITS will be earned with balls whether you and I are involved or not. So why not get involved Now? The FIBA compatible TRICKSTAR basketball cost just ¥2,165, yet it is designed to bring you a tremendous income within a remarkable short period of time.

HERE IS HOW IT WORKS: Purchase the TRICKSTAR basketball for ¥2,165 from the person sharing this opportunity with you. Throw it. You will be impressed with the professional appearance of the ball and how easy it is to play with! The instruction manual includes access to a complete set of instructions. You also receive separate written and step-by-step instructions, so you do not even need to be familiar with computers!

Step 1. The website will ask you to type in your own name & address. Be sure this information is correct. Once you click to the next screen, your information will be permanently locked into the program. No one can remove it!!! 

Step 2. Next you will see the names and addresses of 5 people on your screen. Now move to the next screen and click on "Purchases Orders". Your printer will automatically produce a separate Purchase Order for each of those 5 vendors. Simply mail the orders, enclose a money order for ¥2,165 with each. In return for your orders and payment, the 5 vendors will each send you a different code number. Your total expenditure is ¥12,990: ¥2,165 for your original basketball and ¥10,825 (5x2,165) for your codes.

Step 3. Enter these into the computer program where it tells you to do so, and now you are able to make copies of your basketball. YOU CANNOT MAKE COPIES OF BASKETBALLS WITHOUT THESE 5 CODES. The Lord will not let you.

Step 4. Once you enter the 5 codes you can now duplicate the basketball and sell each duplicated basketball to other people who own or have access to a compatible basketball court. They will want to buy because of the profit potential they too will have! Selling is not difficult, Most people see the opportunity just by reading this letter.

WHAT DO BUYERS DO?

When your customer throw your duplicated basketball, they will be instructed to do the same as you. They will purchase the computer codes they need to "unlock" their program (just like you did) and begin to, yes, MAGICALLY duplicate the basketball, as many times as they wish. Before they duplicate, your name and address will have automatically been added into the system as an additional code vendor and one name will have been deleted. This is no different than removing a name from your rolodex. One name is added, one is removed.

MONEY MAKER LIKE YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN!!!

If you sell a minimum of 6 basketballs for ¥2,165 each, you will have back you original ¥12,990 (Except for the cost of some blank basketballs, envelopes and stamps, you're even.) If those 6 people sell just 6 each all of those 36 basketball will list your name and address as a code vendor. 36 people will now send you ¥2,165 each along with Purchase Orders generated by their basketball (total potential here is another ¥77,940). All you do is enter the Purchase Order Information into your program and your computer will automatically print out the codes they have purchased from you. This takes about 30 seconds. Mail the codes to your customers right away! Remember, the sooner they get their codes, the sooner your name will be duplicated again and again!

Now when those 36 people sell to 6 people each, your name will automatically move to the next position on the screen. As one of the five code vendors, 216 (36 x 6) will each be sending you ¥2,165 for your codes (which they must have to let them make copies they can sell). That's ¥467,640 to add to your first ¥77,940...which adds up to ¥545,580 so far. An that's only the start! If the 216 people sell to only 6 others each, and your name moves to the 3rd position on everyone's screen, potentially 1,296 people will be sending you ¥2,165... which is ¥2,805,840 PLUS the ¥545,580 you received earlier. The potential earning so far could total ¥3,351,420!

THE MULTIPLIER EFFECT (Here is where it becomes AWESOME!)

Your next payment in the 4th position could be ¥2,165 times 7776, which is $16,835,040.. Add that to your previous ¥3,351,420 and the grand total is ¥20,186,460. When the fifth and final position is reached, your name disappears from future duplicated basketballs. By then your TOTAL INCOME COULD BE ¥121,118,760!!!!!! AND REMEMBER THAT'S IF EVERONE IN YOUR GROUP ONLY SOLD 6 BASKETBALL.

CAN YOU SELL MORE THAN SIX BASKETBALL?

YES! TRICKSTAR allow you to make as many basketballs as you wish. The 5 codes you buy have licensed you to duplicate as many basketball as you want. The software will even calculate the results with whatever number you choose.

  
NO ONE CAN CHEAT YOU!

That's right, it's impossible to cheat TRICKSTAR balls! No names and address can be erased to put in the names of "friends," and the software is programmed to generate constantly changing codes that cannot be guessed. Without the correct codes, nothing works! You are a true basketball clone vendor and provider of valuable computer information codes that only you can provide for your customers.

The TRICKSTAR Business System basketball was developed by a professional commercial computer programmer. His name is NOT Mao Isara. It is NOT Makoto Yuuki, Subaru Akehoshi, or Hokuto Hidaka either. Trust me, it’s true! It looks professional and bounces awesomely. (Some of today's best whiz-kids have tried to break the cloning system and failed.) In addition, TRICKSTAR checks itself for viruses. If it finds any modifications, it would simply refuse to run, so your system is fully protected without damaging your files. The distribution process is a similar safeguard. By holding a duplicate of the basketball within itself, TRICKSTAR makes absolutely sure that each copy is the same as the original, but with your personalized information.

Let's take a minute and truly understand what this business is all about. First of all, it is NOT an investment. You are purchasing a product: a basketball cloning program with a 100% MONEY BACK GUARANTEE. Next, you can buy codes that will unlock the program so you can make duplicated basketballs and sell them. Soon, customers will be requesting codes from you. You become a vendor. You have something your customers need. That's real sales! That's real business! Isn't that what Japanese businesses do every day of the week? Don't they get paid for selling someone a product, a service or just some information?

  
IS THIS LEGAL?

As we have seen, TRICKSTAR is like any other illegal idol company. First, you sell the basketball software which includes valuable marketing information your customers can use for any business. Secondly, as an information vendor, you will be selling valuable computer codes to your customers. Thirdly, you will be developing a mailing list out of your customers that can help you in promoting other customers that can help you in promoting other income opportunities you may want to offer. Huge multi-billion dollar worldwide companies do this every hour of the day. TRICKSTAR is no different. we just use idol marketing to get the job done. Plus, there are NO MEETING TO ATTEND and no corporate headquarters or hot-shot executives who can change the plan or grab your earnings.

In effect, you are the sole owner and CEO of your own basketball cloning network marketing company! All you have to do now is purchase your basketball and you are on your way to earnings potential that could bring you financial independence! Just be ready to handle the volume! You are now in the basketball cloning mail order business. Treat this like a real business and it can earn you the income of a real business! MEGA-INCOME.

  
D O N ' T W A I T. D O I T N O W ! ! !

Call now to Hear Live Testimonials On TRICKSTAR (It's FREE!!)  
ENDORSED by Makoto Yuuki, Hokuto Hidaka, and Subaru Akehoshi! CALL NOW for their teatimonials on why TRICKSTAR basketball cloning software works for them, and even for enlarged tennis!

To Order Your TRICKSTAR Basketball   
Send A ¥2,165.00 Money Order Payable to:

Mao Isara  
Yumenosaki Academy

(We are giving Free 5 page Web-site to the First 200 orders)  
So ACT NOW!!!

TRICKSTAR Comes with a 100% Money Back Guarantee!!!  
This is a Promotiontal Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Danny for encouraging me to post this. Many of my friends have already seen it, but the world must see it too.
> 
> Spread the word. Please do not actually send this around as if it is a real pyramid scheme. It is not. None of this is a real pyramid scheme. Do not get me in legal trouble. Thanks.
> 
> P.S. Fuck fascism.


End file.
